Alone and Living in a Cabin
by Wolfie's Twilight
Summary: Bella's billionair parents are murdered by a vampire...Now she lives in a cabin in the woods with her two wolves, Evalyn & Sage.What happens when the cullens buy her parents mansion?Will Edward figure out why Bella always is followed by wolves,E&S?BadSum
1. The Murder

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Conner!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Note: Bella is not a klutz!!**

**Chapter 1 **

BPOV

Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but everyone just calls me Bella for short and i am 17. I have shoulder length brown hair and dull brown eyes. I am a great runner i can run for miles without stopping. Here's a few things about me. First of all i am emancipated from my parents. It's been that way since i was 16. The reason i emancipated them wasn't because i wanted to or anything but it was because they wanted to travel the world and didn't want to get in trouble with the law for leaving there child, selfish i know but that's how it is. Me being the selfless one got the emancipation.

Secondly my parents gave me there house in Forks, Washington to stay in and they also gave me there cabin in the woods.

Third my parents were billionaires, yes i mean were and sorta still are if you consider dead people still owning money. Well i will explain that in a minute.

Fourth I own two beautiful white wolves, Sage and Evalyn and there both siblings. Their about two years old now and everyone in town knows them. The high school even lets them come to school with me, actually only Evalyn is allowed to follow me around at school. Sage has to stay in the woods until lunch time then i feed them both and myself but other than that he is not allowed on campus. Sage is over protective so he snapped at this one guy for slapping my ass, i was glad he did but the school said didn't like it so they banned him from campus. Sage has green eyes and Evalyn has lavender ones.

Lastly as you now know my parents are dead but its not like they had heart attacks or anything, no it was much worse they were murdered right in front of me.

Here's what happened

**Flashback**

_**August 3, 2007 (my 16 birthday)**_

_I was so happy my parents were coming today for my birthday!! Right now i was packing up all of my clothes and anything i would need for the next three weeks because after the weekend my parents are going to spend with me i am going to stay at my cabin that is about 3 miles away from my house, in the woods. I put the last of my valuables away in a box and taped it shut. I ran and got my very large suitcase, dragged it down the two staircases, and out the door to my brand new blood red Lamborghini. My parents sent it as a be-earlied birthday gift and i loved it. I put my suitcase in the back and grabbed the rest of the boxes and loaded them in also. Then i shut the trunk and whistled. _

_Sage and Evalyn ran out of the house to greet me with their heads held high to show off their brand new bandannas. Evalyn's was baby pink with her name embroached in it in lavender and Sage's was a fire red with his name in green. I walked over to the passenger's side of my car and opened it. "In." i ordered and they jumped in and sat down. I shut the door and was soon on my way 100mph down the highway. _

_A few minutes later i pulled onto an old dirt road. I went down it for about 1/4 of a mile and parked in a small parking lot. Sage, Evalyn, and I all jumped out of the car and ran about a mile to the cabin. It was a beautiful cabin but it was old fashioned so no electrisity, it does have plumbing though, thank god. It is a 2,000 sq ft one story cabin with 2 bedrooms, kitchen (complete with wood burning stove, cabinets, and all the dishes and pans i could need), 1 bathroom, living room/dining room, a dog run (fenced in) and a library (full with books). _

_It took me about two hours to get everything to the cabin and unpack. I stocked the cabinets with food and set out 4 bowls of food and 4 bowls of water, opened the dog door to the dog run. "Bye Evalyn, Bye Sage. See ya in a few days!" i told them happily as they barked their goodbye. Yes i was leaving the dogs (Wolves) at the cabin because my parents absolutely hated them even though they got them for me for my 15 birthday. I locked up and ran to my car (Calypso, yes i named my car!!). _

_I sped home knowing my parents should be there by now and soon enough i was there. I ran up to the house and swung the door only to enter a nightmare. Blood was everywhere but i pushed back a nausea and ran to the living room. I could hear screams coming from there. i entered. "MOM! DAD!" I screamed. My mom was in a heap on the floor her arms and legs were twisted in odd positions and she had large scratches all over her body. She was still alive but barely. My dad was pinned against the wall by a very pale individual, he was bleeding alot and his legs were broken. _

_That individual spun around at the sound of my scream. He was beautiful but frightening at the same time. He looked like a long brown haired model except he had the most terrifying red eyes. He smiled at me with his glistening white teeth and dropped my dad. He ran over to me at an inhuman speed with rope in hand and tied me up. He threw me onto the couch. "Now you can enjoy the show!! Oh and my name is Conner...just so you know who your murderer is!" he stated happily. I couldn't move, i was in shock. No no this cant be happening...o god please no! was my only thought as he slaughtered and then drank my parents blood right in front of me. _

_When he finished with them he walked over to me, untied me and took his nail to my skin, making large cuts across my back slowly. "I'm gonna make this painful because you have the sweetest smelling blood i have ever smelt." Conner whispered into my ear with his silky smooth voice. All of the sudden a bunch of loud growls erupted from out side. Conner dropped me to the floor. I quickly ran, hit the panic button on the wall and our alarm went off. "Shit!" Conner yelled as he ran out of the house. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks and i collapsed to the ground sobbing until my world turned black._

**End of Flashback **

After that i was taken to the hospital and recovered in about two weeks. The cops questioned me but i told them i didn't remember anything that happened that night even though i did. I wasn't going to revisit that memory and look like a crazy person because i figured out that Conner was in fact a vampire. The funeral was the day after i got out of the hospital and everyone in Forks was there. Jack, my dad's old friend, remembered my poor pups and went and fed them while i was in the hospital. After the funeral I went back to the house got in Calypso and drove/ran back to the cabin. That is the day i vowed never to let anyone known where i live.


	2. Selling and Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sage, Evalyn, and Conner!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

1 year later

Yes it is exactly one year after my parents were murdered, and that means its my birthday. I am turning 17 today and school starts in a week. I still blame myself for my parents death but i have decided that i am going to put it all behind me. That means I am going to sell the house because it carries to many bad memories and i need the money. I have been living in the cabin since i got out of the hospital, i couldn't bear to set foot in the house (I still can't). Evalyn and Sage are now two years old and go everywhere with me (school, shopping, ect...).

My parents will gave me 20,000 to keep me on my feet until i turned 18, which is when they will give me access to my parents fortune and posetions. Since i was emancipated and my car, the house, and the cabin were under my name i got to keep them. They gave me the money about a few days after the funeral so its been a little less than a year and i only have 5,000 left thanks to plumbing bills, my hospital bill, 1,000 on new clothes, a leak in the cabin roof, food, and of course school supplies. Your probably wondering why i don't just get a job, well it's not like I'm lazy, its just i can't, no won't go anywhere without Sage or Evalyn. They are my little protectors and stores just won't let them come to work with me. Anyways right now i am dialing the relator's to put the house on the market.

Ring... Ring... Ring

"Hello Jack's Relator's. Jane speaking, how may i help you?" an angelic voice answered.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I was wondering if you could help me sell my house." I replied in a bored tone.

"Ah...Miss.Swan, i am guessing that you are talking about your Victorian style mansion on the outskirts of town, am I correct?" she asked shyly. _Everyone knows me now because of the murder._

"Yep! That's the one. I don't care who buys it as long as they pay my price but whoever buys it should know they are free keep or dispose of anything in the house. I would also appreciate it if you would in form them that they might want the house cleaned because of what happened." I informed her in the same bored tone.

"Of course! I shall personally take care of it but i must ask, what is the asking price is going to be?" Jane replied.

"One million is what i am asking for. I shall deliver the keys to you around 5 o clock tonight, if that's OK with you, i mean." I told her with delight.

"Yes that is perfect! I will set it all up before you arrive so you can sigh the paperwork while your here." she said excitedly.

"Thank you! I will see you then i guess. Bye Jane!" I replied happily.

"Bye Miss.Swan!" she sang.

The phone call it's self lasted ten minutes so it was already 4 o clock and i needed to be across town by 5! I wasn't going to take Calypso, it was a waste of money and gas. I was planning on running but now i guess i was going to have to run quickly to get there on time. "Sage! Evalyn!" i called as i grabbed all of the things i was going to need (Wallet, ownership documents, the house's keys, ect...) and threw them in a backpack. Just as i opened the door Sage and Evalyn were by my sides and ready for the long run to the relater's.

* * *

50 minutes later

Wow thats a new record for me! I was at the relator's that was 10 miles away in less than an hour. BTW I run everywhere now unless i am going ot Seattle or Port Angelas (I only go there to shop.). Anyways i am walking into the Realtors office with Sage and Evalyn at my heals. I stopped right after i walked in the door and tuned to my pups. "Sage stay at the door. I don't want you to give the poor woman a heart attack." i ordered. Sage sat down next to the door and waited patiently as Evalyn and I walked up to the service desk.

"Excuse me!" I said to the lady behind the desk. She looked up at me and then to Evalyn. "Ah!...You must be Miss. Swan. Jane told me you would be here around five and so would your dogs." she stated, "I will tell her you are here while you head to her office. It's room 11 on the left." _Like I said everyone and they also all know Sage and Evalyn. _"Thanks." I replied as i headed down the hall. _9, 10, 11, here it is now i can finally get rid of one last things that reminds me of that day. _

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Jane stated excitedly. _This deal is probably gonna get her a promotion. _I opened the door and shut it quickly after Evalyn walked in. I went and sat in the seat in front of her desk. "So i guessing you want to get straight down to buissness after the time you deliberated about if you wanted to sell."_ I had discussed selling the house with them before but i told them it was still up in the air so they told me if i wanted to sell they would have everything ready. _"Yes I do." i replied curtly. I pulled off my backpack and pulled out all of the documents i needed and the keys. Evalyn waited patiently at my side while i signed documents, handed in the keys, Jane looked over the documents i gave her , and she gave me the paper stating i was selling the house. I thanked her quickly and ran out the door. I called to Sage and ran back to the cabin, my only home (Now).

* * *

When we arrived at the cabin (it was about 7) i immediately went to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a can of spaghetti O's and a pot. I set them on the counter and grabbed my lighter and some fire wood. I then ran out side to the fire pit (Yes i have a fire pit, remember no electricity) and stared a fire. I put our little metal cooking table over the fire and then went to grab my dinner. I put the pot with the spaghetti O's in it on the makeshift oven and waited.

When it was finished i put it in a bowl and cleaned up (put the pot in the sink and cooking table away in the shed.). By the time i finished eating it was 8 but i wasn't tired so i went and grabbed my guitar, ran out to the fire, sat down on a chair, and started to play.

I played and sang along to Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.

I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

It made me think about my mother, Renee, and how silly and child like she could be.

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

I used to always want my parents to come visit me while they where traveling because they always had a story that would make me smile.

The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore

Evalyn and Sage had come out to listen to me sing and i realized the irony in that verse. We were in a safer place and rains all the time in Forks but the other thing it made me realize is the whether here matched the amount of tears i shed as i cry myself to sleep.

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

Oh how i wish my parents were here to do that but i know they will never be able to do it again and it's my fault. They came for my birthday and died.

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

One day i will be able to see them, the day i die is the day i will see them again. I started to sob as i hit the last few notes of the song. My pups came over and comforted me. After i dowsed the fire, put my guitar away, and lock up, i went up to bed and changed into my pj's. My bed was queen sized, as i layed down Sage and Evalyn jumped up. I snuggled up with them and cried again until i fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

It was full of Conner, my parent's murder, and blood red eyes. I woke up screaming and in a cold swet but quickly calmed myself after Sage and Evalyn each nipped one of my arms and licked my face. I smiled at them and went to take a shower.

When i finished i fed everyone and myself. We went for a run, I cleaned the house, got my school stuff ready, got Evalyn's pink pack ready (holds a water bottle, extra key, extra cell phone, first aid kit and 3 collapsible dog bowls) **Pic on Profile **and ran to the store to get more food. The next week went along in the same fashion and of making sure everything was ready for school.


	3. Vampires and Calypso

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sage, Evalyn, and Conner!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Calypso is a 2006 Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

August 10, 2008

Carlisle and Esme have decided that we need to move again so we are moving to Forks, Washington. Why there? Well apparently the house we sold there is back up for sale so we are gonna buy it back. It's a large Victorian styled house a few miles from town. I've been to Forks twice in my entire existence and it has perfect whether, always cloudy and rainy. Carlisle and Esme are calling about the house right now, while the rest of the family is in there rooms doing whatever. I am listening to Debussy and reading Romeo and Juliet. I wonder what my family is thinking,

I can't wait to move so i can go shopping - Alice

Yes, Forks Grizzly Bears - Emmet

I think i need to get a manicure - Rosalie

I hope i will be ok at school with my blood lust - Jasper

Oh my that's horrible! (repeated alot) - Esme

We need to have a family meeting, Now Edward! - Carlisle

I wonder what's up. Well i guess we will find out. "Family meeting everyone!" i yelled even though they could hear me if i said it in a whisper. i ran down to the living room a vampire speed (HA living room yet no one is living).

CPOV

I dialed the number of Jack's Relater's and the phone was ringing. "Hello Jack's Relater's, Jane speaking." the girl answered.

"Hello Jane, My name is Carlisle Cullen and i was calling to buy the Swan mansion just outside of Forks." i replied.

"Ah...the Swan mansion is a great house. The owner did request that i inform you about what happened in the house, is that ok with you." Jane said with a hint of sadness in her voice. _What could have happened that would get that kind of reaction from the realaters. _

"Yes, of course, please go on!" I stated.

"OK, well first off the house is 1 million. Secondly Mr. and Mrs. Swan were murdered there while their daughter watched. Thirdly she told me that anything left in the house is yours to keep or throw out. Lastly she advised you get the house thourghly cleaned because of the murder, the police cleaned the best they could but not everything and the daughter hasn't set foot in the house since the murder so nothing has been cleaned up by her. It happened about a year ago." Jane rushed.

"Oh!" _I was shock all that happened...wow...i wonder where the girl lives now? _

"Sir, are you still interested in the house?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh!! Yes of course." I replied quickly. We talked for about 10 more minutes about payment for the house. I told Esme about what the Realtor said she was beyond shocked. _We need to have a family meeting, Now Edward!_

EPOV

Carlisle just told us about what had happened at our new house. We were all shocked. He said Esme and him were going to head down there tomorrow and clean up the house. We were to be packed up and down there by the 17th. Alice had a vision of the house and lets just say its a wreck. After the meeting we all went up stairs and started packing.

* * *

BPOV

August 11, 2008

I woke up to my battery powered alarm clock this morning at 6AM and school started at 8. I got up, took a shower, everyone ate breakfast, put Evalyn's pack on her, put our lunches in my back pack, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door with Sage and Evalyn not far behind. We ran as fast as we could to the school. Forks High was about 6 miles away so it took us about 30 minutes to get there. We stopped at the edge of the woods and i put Sage and Evalyn's bandannas on them. We left Sage there as we walked onto campus. It was 7:10 so nobody was there. We went to the office to pick up my schedule because i didn't get it during orientation (I didn't even go). As we walked in i saw Miss.Cope talking to a insanely beautiful person. He had blond hair and butterscotch eyes. It reminded me of HIM. Evalyn growled which caused the person and Miss. Cope to look at me.

"Stop." I ordered Evalyn and she stopped immediately. "Oh! Hello Isabella, Evalyn. Do you need anything?" Miss. Cope asked. "Umm. Well i needed my schedule." i replied. "Of course dear..here it is." she handed me my schedule, "oh and this is Dr. Cullen. He is the one that bought your house." "So this is the famous Isabella Swan!" Dr.Cullen said, surprised. As soon as he said my name i new he was a vampire. Fear and sadness struck me but i quickly masked it. "Yep that's me and this is Evalyn." i replied pointing to the wolf next to me. "Umm...Miss. Cope can i have a note to get out of today because i am not feeling so good." I asked my fear and grief was starting to take hold.

"Sure dear, are you gonna be alright or do you need Dr. Cullen to check you out." Miss. Cope said, concerned. "Ya I'll be fine just need to rest." I replied as i got the note. "Are you sure i could at least give you a ride home." he asked and he actually looked concerned. He probably just wants to drink my blood like his kind did to my parents. "No now leave me alone, bloodsucker!" I replied whispering the last part so only he could hear. Then i ran out of the office and to the woods. "Sage, come." I called as i ran farther away from the school with Evalyn. Sage soon caught up and we ran full speed home. I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside. I grabbed my car keys and told myself to keep it together until i got to the car. "Sage, Evalyn go hunting i'll be back in a few hours." I told them, my voice cracked at the last word. They left and i locked up and ran to Calypso.

CPOV

I was at the school registering the kids when Miss. Cope mentioned that Isabella Swan should be there any minute to pick up her schedule. "Isn't it a little early for her to get here?" i asked. "Yes it is early but she always gets here early with Evalyn." she replied. "Evalyn?" i asked curiously. "Oh. Silly me you haven't met them yet. Evalyn and Sage are Isabella's wolves, she takes them everywhere with her." she stated. Well that just adds to the Swan mystery. Right then a growl erupted from behind me. "Stop." a melodic voice commanded. I turned to see a 17 year old girl with chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. She looked like a runner from her leg muscles.

"Oh! Hello Isabella, Evalyn. Do you need anything?" Miss. Cope asked her. So this is Isabella Swan."Umm. Well i needed my scheduele." she replied. "Of course dear..here it is." Miss.Cope replied handing her the schedule, "oh and this is Dr. Cullen. He is the one that bought your house." "So this is the famous Isabella Swan!" i said, with fake surprised. As soon as i said her name something must have occurred to her because fear and sadness washed over her but was quickly hidden. "Yep thats me and this is Evalyn." she replied pointing to the wolf beside her. "Umm...Miss. Cope can i have a note to get out of today because i am not feeling so good." she asked her fear and grief were starting to show. I wonder why she became so upset after seeing me.

"Sure dear, are you gonna be alright or do you need Dr. Cullen to check you out." Miss. Cope said, concerned. "Ya I'll be fine just need to rest." she replied as she grabbed the note. "Are you sure, i could at least give you a ride home." i asked with concern. "No now leave me alone, bloodsucker!" she replied whispering the last part so only i could hear. I was shocked she knows what i am. Then she ran out of the office, i heard her shout "Sage, come!.", and then her footsteps started to fade quickly. "Miss. Cope, I am going to go check on Isabella she didn't look well. I will come back later to finish the paper work" I told her. "OK goodbye, Dr. Cullen!" she said.

I ran out of the office and followed her scent into the woods. I ran vampire speed to catch up to her but i didn't let her know i was following. She was running with Evalyn and i am guessing Sage. They ran for about 6 miles before they came upon a cabin, Isabella ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran in. So this is where she is living, i wonder why. I was broken out of my thoughts by Isabella telling her wolves to go hunt and she'd be back in a few hours. They quickly left and then she ran out, shut the door, and ran for about a mile. I followed closely behind.until she reached a small parking lot that had a blood red 2006 Lamborghini Gallardo. She pulled out a set of keys and hopped in the drivers seat. I was completely dumbfounded when i saw she runs to school but to own such a nice car to just stunned me.

She accelerated down the highway at around 220mph. She was about half way to Port Angelas when she just smacked the breaks and pulled over. I could hear her sobs from where i was standing which was about 40 yards away. she kept saying "Way to go bella only you could sell a house to vampires even after there kind killed your parents right in front of you. way to go." So that's why the smell of vampire was still in the house and why she got so upset seeing me she thinks i am going to kill her. I quietly walked up to the car and opened the drivers door. Bella, as she called herself, was curled up in a ball sobbing in the drivers seat. I scooped her up gently and set her in the passenger seat, I then got in the drivers seat and started to drive back to her house.

I drove slowly so she had time to calm down, and she did about half way back to her house. "Where are you taking me?" she asked fearfully. "Well I am taking back to your house, of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked, playing dumb. She still thinks I am going to kill her. "I don't know, I thought maybe you would want drag me into the woods and drink me dry or better yet torture me to death like your kind did my parents." she replied in a dead tone.

_So that's what happened to her parents but it seems like something else happened that night. Like she received not only emotional pain but physical as well and didn't the Realtor mention that she was in the hospital after the murder. I will look it up at the hospital next Monday when i start work. _"Not at all. I would never do that to an innocent, neither would my family but most of our kind do. Before you ask why i am going to tell you. Me and my family are what we like to call "Vegetarians" in a vampire sense. We do drink blood but only the blood of animals. We do this because we don't want to be monsters." I said sincerly. She was still curled up in a ball but she nodded.


	4. School,Mike, and the Cullen kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sage, Evalyn, and Conner!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**AN: Sorry it took so long everyone but i got swamped with homework so i'll try to have another update up by next friday. It is already written just needs to be typed so don't worry i haven't given up on this story. **

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

It has been about a week since my run-in with Carlisle, and I am becoming increasingly unnerved. It is the same feeling that I got the day, my birthday, when I found my parents. I have been thinking about them ever since I told Carlisle almost everything. Yes I said almost everything, I left out the part where he carved arose into my back. With his fingers. It scarred, so I have a perfect rose shaped scar that covers my whole back. I also made him swear that he could not tell anyone where I lived. He promised.

He told me about his family. He has a made, Esme, and five kids, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle told me Alice and Jasper are married, and so are Emmet and Rosalie. He said I would probably meet them all on Monday (today) at school. Oh! School was okay. All week, except for Mike following me around like a lost puppy dog. While Evalyn just about attacked him, every time he got too close to me, but he is getting on my nerves with him asking me to go out with him three times a day.

* * *

I am on my way to school right now with Evalyn and Sage following me of course. We left early, so we could get their before anyone else could, but mostly we wanted to get there before the Cullen kids did. We arrived with a half are to spare, but no one showed up for another 10 minutes. Luckily I had already sent sage to wait on the forest edge. The Cullen's didn't show up until 10 minutes before the bell. _Finally._There was a big burly guy with brown hair, eight knock dead blonde, girl next to the burly one. _I guess that they are Emmet and Rosalie. _There was a short, pixie like girl with spiky black hair and a tall blonde guy that was slightly muscular. _Alice and Jasper. _Last but not least. There was the messy bronze haired God, he looked like Adonis himself. _So this is Edward. _

Well anyways, every girl and guy there was ogling at them, except me. I knew what they were and exactly how dangerous they could be. "Come, along Evalyn it is time for class." I said in a soft voice, that only Evalyn and probably the Cullen' s could hear. She gave a soft bark to tell me she heard. The Cullen's turned in my direction. Their faces ranged from shock to curious. _I guess there not used to getting brushed off so quickly by anyone._ I simply turned on my heel, and walk away._ Well they better get used to it. _

My first class was English with Mrs. Dove. Mrs. Dove absolutely loved Evalyn, so she was allowed in class. We walked in and went to my seat in the back. A few minutes later, Mrs. Dove walked in. "Hello Mrs. Dove." I greeted cheerfully. "Hello Bella, Evalyn!" She replied in her overly excited/happy voice. This Dove was just out of college, and absolutely loved teaching. She had dirty blonde hair, and the most vibrant blue eyes. "How was your weekend Mrs.Dove?" I asked politely. "It was wonderful! How was yours?" She replied. "Nothing new, just went for a run and took Evalyn and Sage for a hunt." I answered nonchalantly.

"Well... I bet you guys had fun! Oh.umm... Bella, would you mind if I had Evalyn stand with me while I teach?" She asked sheepishly. "It is fine with me as long as. I don't have to work with Mike today." I replied sincerely. "Of course. I can see why you dislike him so much. He eyes you like a piece of meat." She replied in a serious tone, but her eyes showed humor. Before I could scowl at her for laughing at me, the bell rang. "Evalyn, Go sit up next to Mrs. Dove." I ordered. Evalyn quickly ran up to Mrs. Dove and sat down. The rest of the period passed without incident.

"Come Evalyn." I said as the bell rang. Mrs. Dove waved me goodbye and I waved back. _I loved English, but my next class, art, is my second favorite class. English is my third, my first is gym. _We headed to Art with Mr. Davis, he also loved Evalyn because he could draw for easily. We practically ran to his class, because Mike was trying to talk to me._ Stalker much_.

"Hi, Mr. Davis." I said, as we walked into his classroom. "Hello Bella, Evalyn." I noticed Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were here, "these are the new students. I was hoping you and Evalyn could show them where everything is in class, then you 2 can do whatever." He replied. _Why me!?_"Sure." I replied. "Typical, tell the vampire hater to show a bunch of vampires around." I mumbled quietly, only Evalyn and the Cullen' s heard. Their faces were quite comical, they were shocked. _I guess Carlisle did not say anything to them. _"Good. Now, I am going to take. Ben, Angela, Cody, and Mitch (the rest of the class) for a nature walk to inspire that." Mr. Davis stated, as he got them to follow him out the door. _That's just great he left me alone with a group of vampires. Thanks Mr. Davis, thanks alot. On the bright at least they are vegetarians. _

I sighed. "Evalyn, go get my sketchpad." I told her as I turned to the Cullen' s. "I guess we should get on with this tour, follow me." I said, an icy voice. I showed them the entire art wing and explained that we do what we want (Clay, drawing, painting,ect...) "Any questions?" I asked. "We have a few." Jasper stated. I motioned for them to continue. "How do you know of our kind?" Emmett stated bluntly. "Why do you have a wolf following you around?" Alice asked, out of pure curiosity. "You know, we are' vegetarians' right?" Jasper asked. "Why do you hate us if you don't even know us?" Rosalie asked in a slightly angered tone.

"Well, first of all your kind murdered my parents right in front of me, that's how I know of you. Secondly, I don't have a wolf following me around, I have two wolves following me around because they are my pets, and I love them dearly. Thirdly, yes I do, because I ran into Carlisle, a week ago. Lastly, I hate vampires in general, but I'm not fond of people either. So thought that you are a vampire. I just don't like anyone. To me you are just another person that is going to pry on my life." I answered in a dead voice. Just then, Evalyn walked in with my sketchbook. "Thank you." I said as I gently grabbed my sketchbook.

The Cullen's, looked at me with pitying faces. _Pity, I hate pity._I walked off to a table and sat down. I motioned Evalyn to get on the table. She did and froze. I began to draw her only to be snapped out of my trance by the bell. He walked out of class and headed towards biology with Mr. Grib. _I hate that man with a passion, and he hates me. _Evalyn walked with me there, then went to go meet up with Sage. Mr. Grib won't let her in class.

"Bye Evalyn." I choose as she ran down the hall. I entered the biology lab and went to my seat. "Hello Isabella." He sneered. _Bella! _I just glared at him. The bell soon rang, and everyone filed into class and to their seat. I didn't even notice that someone sat down next to me because of my glaring contest with Mr. Grib. _I like to call him Mr. Grub, because he is a short, fat, balding, old guy with a hatred for me._Mr. Grib broke our glare off to start class.

"Asshole." I mumbled angrily still glaring at him. "Class, we have a new student with us today. His name is Edward Cullen. Edward please raise your hand." Mr. Grub stated. Everyone's eyes drifted to my lab table so I turned to look at the old empty seat next to me. To see Edward sitting there. _Great. I get too caught up with my daily glaring contest and miss Edward sit next to me. Smart Bella Smart._ Once everyone had turned around to face Mr. Grub, Edward's posture became stiff, eyes black, and glared at me. He was hungry, and I knew it. I glared back full force, his face went from shocked to amused to hear hatred/hunger and stayed there. _Great he wants to eat me._

I kept my glare on him, as I listened to the teacher. It went on like this for a long time until he growled at me. I was slightly shocked, but quickly let my temper flare. _Fuck you! _I flipped him the bird as the bell rang. "Stupid vampire." I muttered, as I left the classroom. I walked to the large oak tree outside of the cafeteria, in the grass. Sage and Evalyn were standing there waiting, tails wagging. _Silly pups. _"Evalyn, Sage, are you guys hungry?" I asked in a playful tone with a smile on my face. They both the yipped in reply.

I walked up to Evalyn and unzipped her pack. I took out three of the collapsible bowls and the water bottle. I zipped up the bag, uncollapsed the bowls and filled one with water. I pulled off my backpack and pulled out two cans of dog food, I poured one in each bowl and set them down in the grass. I put my backpack against the tree. "Evalyn, Sage. I'm gonna go get my lunch." I told them as I was walking away. Sage stopped eating and followed me.

We entered the cafeteria and got in line. I ended up getting three protein bars and a lemonade. As I was about to leave Alice called my name. _Crap._ I turned a look at her, she was at a table in the corner with the rest of the Cullen's. She motioned for me to come over. I did. As I arrived at the table, Edward's eyes shifted black, his jaw and fists clenched, and he glared at me. _Moron. _I glared back. "What Alice?" I asked in an ice cold voice, my glare never leaving Edward.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me this weekend." She replied enthusiastically. "No," I replied, my voice, dead, "now can I leave?" "I think you should." Edward stated. _Asshole._My temper flared, Sage, sensing it walked up to Edward and bit his hand (not hard not to break his teeth, though". The Cullen's were shocked once again, but I just smirked. _Way to go Sage!_"Come along Sage." I ordered as I headed towards the cafeteria door. We raced back too the tree. Evalyn was waiting, when we arrived.

"Eat up guys!" I said as I climbed up the tree. I sat on the lowest branch and ate my lunch. When I finished, I laid down. The bell rang, as I jumped from the branch. I quickly cleaned the bowls and put them away, grabbed my backpack, and sent Sage to wait in the woods. Evalyn and I ran to my math class with Mr. Evor. Evalyn was allowed in this class, and it passed without incident.

We then headed to French with Madame Ransom. She loved Evalyn and I because she was so well behaved, and I could speak French fluently. We entered the class and I went to my seat. "Bonjour Madame." I greeted. "Bonjour Bella, Evalyn! Ca va?" She replied. "Ca va bien, merci." I answered. Class soon ended. "Au bientot, Madame" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out the door. "Au revior Bella, Evalyn!" She called behind us.

We ran to my favorite class of the day, gym. I quickly changed into my black PE shorts, and sports bra. My teacher, Mrs. Heart let me wear it because I was allowed to run instead of doing what the class was doing. _The only problem with it is, you can see my scar but I don't really care if people see it. There to scared to ask me about it anyways. _I ran to Mrs. Heart telling her I was here but before I could walk away she called me back.

"Bella, what's your running goal for today?" She asked. "4 miles or more." I replied calmly. "You go girl!" She chuckled, "oh, and just to let you know, we have five new student in our class." Great. I just nodded. Evalyn and I ran about 4 miles before I decided we should stop. We have about a half hour left of PE, so we went down to the soccer field and played with the ball that Mrs. Heart left out for us. We played for awhile until we realize we had an audience.

It was the Cullens, Mrs. Heart, Mr. Grib, and Mike. Mike walked up to me, and looked my body up and down. I wanted to gag. "That... You're really good, and that scar of yours looks like a rose. It is Hot!" He said, trying to sound seductive, and slapped my ass. _I was pissed, he mentioned my scar and hot in the same sentence, and then he has the nerve to slap my ass. _I didn't think, I just acted. I kneed him in the groin, and punched him in the nose. I think I broke it, but I'm not sure, because it knocked him out.

I was trying to keep myself from killing him, Evalyn must have noticed because she nipped my arm. I quickly snapped out of my rage. Mr. Grib looked pissed, Mrs. Heart looked pissed at Mike, and the Cullen's looked confused and a bit miffed. "Isabella, principals office now!" Mr. Grib yelled. I glared at him, but quickly started towards the office. As soon as I passed the Cullens, they gasped in horror. They saw the rose shaped scar and I guess they realized what gave it to me.

I soon arrived at the office, and went to Mr. Way's door. I had left Evalyn outside. I knocked on door. "Come in Miss. Swan." He sneered my name. _Asshole. _I walked in. He yelled at me, I just took it. He then suspended me for a week.


	5. Conner and the kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sage, Evalyn, Mason, Elizabeth and Conner!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**AN:Thanks to a really amazing reveiw i decided to update a tad early and also i'll try to have another update up by next friday. So consider yourselves lucky. If i get some really great reviews i will write and update quicker because they motivate me.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

It;s been about 4 days since i got suspended so it is Friday. I decided to take Sage and Evalyn for a long hike. I put on there packs, Evalyn's had a first aid kit, a cell phone, keys,k a water bottle, a collapsible food bowl. Sage's had a first aid kit, a water bottle, a collapsible food bowl, a few power bars and a change of cloths for me. I was wearing an old pair of green PE shorts, a black sports bra and a tight brown tank top. It was about noon when we left.

* * *

A few hours later

We had hiked over 40 miles from the house when my back started to feel like it was burning . I quickly realized though that it wasn't my back it was my scar. Before i could even think of the cause of the burning. _What the... _Sage and Evalyn started to snarl. I was looking between them when i heard the most heart wrenching sound.

Someone screamed. _Not again!_Realization hit me like a bucket of bricks, it was HIM, Conner. Feat waifed through me but quickly forgotten when I heard the scream of a child. _NO! _I ran towards the sound as fast as i could, Sage and Evalyn flanked me.

By the time i got there, smoke was filling the air. _Please don't let me be to late. _I could see Conner finish off a young woman and drop her dead lifeless body to the ground. _That fucking bastard! _I saw him start to walk over to two bloodied children. "No! Leave them alone you fucking bastard!" i screamed as I ran in front of the children, blocking his path.Evalyn and Sage followed at my heels."Evalyn, Sage get them out of here." I ordered motioning towards the kids. The kids climbed on to Evalyn and Sage's backs and held on for dear life as they ran.

My chocolate brown eyes never left Conner's crimson ones. I glared at him with pure hatered in my eyes. "Why hello Isabella." he greeted with amusement. _The mother fucking murderer is laughing and he just killed people, MONSTER!! _"Conner." i spat with malaise. "well well well long time no see. i suspect you remember the last time we met." he stated with a smirk. _Bastard! _I kept glaring at him.

He quickly tackled me to the ground, making sure my back was facing him. "I am gonna let you live but I'm going to make sure you remember this encounter." he whispered in my ear as he ripped my shirt off. Not again! Please no. He then dug his nail in and started to write. My body went limp as i suppressed a scream that was bubbling in my throat.

When he finished he beating me. He slowly broke three of my ribs and my left arm. I also was covered in bruises from head to toe. He left soon after that. I stood up slowly but that still didn't stop the amount of pain that shot through me. I yelped in pain as i limped into the woods, away from the clearing and fire. When i was about a mile away i whistled for my pups.

* * *

While i waited i sat down next to a tree and assesed my condition. It wasn't great but i could still get home. It was raining, as usual but the rain couldn't reach me under the tree and for that i was greatful. About fifteen minutes later Evalyn and Sage arrived with the two children. The little girl on Evalyn's back looked about five years old. She had straight, shoulder length, bronze colored hair (_i have only seen that hair color once before_) and the most vibrant emerald green eyes. The little boy on Sage's back also looked about five years old. He had short, bronze, brushed forward hair and again vibrant emerald green eyes. _They look like twins._

My pups approached me slowly as to not scare the little ones. "Hello, my names Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella." i greeted kindly. The children had tears in there eyes as they jumped off of Evalyn and Sage's backs and ran towards me. I stood up carefully only to have them both grab hold of one of my legs. "I'm Mason Garret Brady." the boy said. "I'm Elizabeth Ash Brady." the girls said, her voice laced with pain. "Nice to meet you two." I replied.

"Bella?" Mason asked. "Yes." i replied. "Will you take care of us because we don't want to go to an orphanage?" he continued. _Awww, they are so cute and god damn smart. How can i say no to such kids who have been exposed to the same life i have._"Of course, i wouldn't have it happen any other way but lets not worry about that now. I need to clean up those cuts on your backs first, OK" i answered him. They both nodded in reply. Evalyn and Sage had decided to lay about 20 feet away from us.

* * *

20 minutes later

I had just finished cleaning up there backs and handed them my only to water bottles to drink. I had also cleaned up my wound and set my arm._ The fucking bastard marked both of them with his stupid damn ass rose and he added his fucking name to mine. _"Are you guys done with your drinks yet?" i asked softly.

They nodded and put the empty bottles in one of the pups packs. "OK then. Elizabeth get on Evalyn's back and Mason get on Sage's back. We are gonna start heading back home." I told them as i put the first aid kit away. They did as they were told and we were off. _They are so well behaved it is adorable. Oh no i'm getting all mushy again._

* * *

A few hours later

We finally arrived at the house. _Finally we are here!! _I took the kids inside and found them two of my dads old shirts to wear so i could wash there other clothes. I took off Evalyn and Sage's packs, grabbed an old back pack and filled it with a few water bottles, 3 bags of lays chips, my wallet, my cell phone, car keys, and my keys to the house. _We really need to head to the hospital so i can get my arm and ribs set correctly and get them checked out._

"Elizabeth, Mason is it ok if we headed to the hospital? I will be with you the entire time so no one can hurt you, ok?" I asked cautiously. "Are Evalyn and Sage gonna come too?" Mason asked shyly. _They love them soooo much and so do I. _I nodded with a sincere smile. "OK we will go." Elizabeth replied. I smiled as they each climbed on the backs of my pups. (Elizabeth and Evalyn and Mason and Sage). We started to run as fast as we could go to Calypso. Each step i took was pure agony. _STEP pain STEP pain STEP pain STEP pain My god will this ever end._

It took us about ten minutes to reach my baby, Calypso. _Finally we're here!_I quickly pulled out my car keys and opened the car. Mason and Elizabeth double buckled in the passenger seat while Evalyn and Sage sat at there feet. I shut there door and walked around to mine. As soon as i started the car, i took off. I didn't drive as fast as i normally did because i could only use one hand so i went at the speed limit._ Shit my ribs are really starting to hurt now. _

It took us about a half hour to get to the hospital. "Elizabeth, Mason you guys are gonna have to pretend to be my cousins that i have been appointed guardian of. Is that ok with you because i don't want you guys to get taken away from me?" I stated adoringly. They both nodded in reply. I let out a sigh of relief as i quickly let them both out of the car and we headed into the hospital. Elizabeth latched onto Evalyn and Mason onto Sage as we entered. _Oh shit Carlisle works here. I am, no we are so screwed. Shit. Stupid Stupid Bella!!_


	6. Hospital and Dr Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sage, Evalyn, Mason, Elizabeth and Conner!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**AN: How do guys like it? I have a great idea for the next chapter but i needed to get this one out before i wrote it so i will update as soon as i can. O and check out my other story Young and Alone!! It is really good and will probably be updated tomorrow. Thx to everyone who reviewed it was a great motivation to write so thanks alot!!**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

We slowly walked into the hospital. Mason was griping onto Sage's fur for deer life, the same went for Elizabeth only she was with Evalyn. Also they both were holding one of my hands. _OK Bella think of a good believable story to tell them...ummmm...how about cornered by a gang and was protecting my cousins...that's good...now i can't lie to Carlisle so might as well tell him the truth...Great!! _

As soon as the receptionist saw us she called for Dr. Cullen. _Joy!_"Oh my Isabella." she exclaimed but right after she said that Carlisle came out to the waiting room. He motioned us to follow him. "Follow me guys." I told them as i walked toward Carlisle._ Well this is it, he'll now know everything._He brought us to a hospital room with three beds and ushered us in, shut the door. "My god Bella what happened to you all?" Carlisle asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"My cousins and I were cornered by a gang. I was trying to protect them as much as posible but by the time Evalyn, Sage and I were able to fight them off. They had managed to slice Mason and Elizabeth's backs." I stated, giving him a i tell you later look. He nodded in understanding and started to examine Mason. He cleaned up his wound and bandaged it. He than moved on to Elizabeth and did the same.

I put Mason in on of the bed. "Goodnight my dear Mason." I said sweetly. He quickly fell asleep. I then put Elizabeth in her bed as well."Sleep well my little Elizabeth." I cooed. She also fell asleep. Evalyn and Sage had gone to sleep in the corner of the room so i sat on my bed so Carlisle could fix me up. "So you going to tell me what really happened, and don't lie to me i can smell vampire all over you." he stated.

"I ran in to HIM while he was killing Elizabeth and Mason's parents. I intervened before he killed them too. I got my pups to run off with them, HE tackled me. HE carved his name into my back, beat me, and then ran off laughing to himself." I answered in a hate filled voice. _HE is such a bastered. _Carlisle froze. "Your saying Conner did this to you!" he whispered, i could tell he was holding back his anger.

_Awwww Carlisle is like an over protective parent to me and he barely knows me. God damn-it there i go again all mushy, what are those kids doing to me. you know what i don't want to know. _i just nodded. Carlisle unfroze so he could treat me wounds, he quickly cleaned up the carving, then set my ribs and arm.

"Bella i am going to give you some morphine so you might want to lay down, it is going to make you sleepy but it will take away the pain." Carlisle stated. I did as i was told, and he gave me the morphine. "I am going to stay here all night Bella so you and the kids are safe. Don't worry the farthest i''ll be is in the next wing." he comforted just as i was about to slip into unconsioness. Soon after i fell into a deep sleep filled with vivid nightmares.

* * *

CPOV

I was getting ready to leave for the night when the receptionist paged me. "Dr.Cullen we need you ASAP." it said over the intercom. I stared to jog to the waiting room, when Bella's scent hit me along with the wolves and two others. at that i started to sprint. When i got there Bella was standing there covered head to toe in bruises, her arm looked broken, i could smell dried blood on her, and she had two children about 5 years old following her along with her wolves.

_What the hell happened to her!_I could also smell dried blood on the children. I beckoned them to follow me, as they got closer a frightening scent hit my nose. _Vampire! _I quickly brought them to a room with three beds and ushered them in. I then shut the door. "My god Bella what happened to you all?" I asked in a panicked tone. "My cousins and I were cornered by a gang. I was trying to protect them as much as possible but by the time Evalyn, Sage and I were able to fight them off. They had managed to slice Mason and Elizabeth's backs." she stated as she gave me i will tell you later look.

I nodded in understanding and went to examine the young boy. I cleaned the dried blood off his back and saw a rose shaped cut. I bandaged it up carfully. _What the hell! Who would do that to such young children!_ I then moved onto the young girl and she had the same cut. I cleaned and bandaged it. Bella had picked up the young boy and put him to bed. "Goodnight my dear Mason." she told the boy sweetly.

She then grabbed the young girl and put her into bed. "Sleep well my little Elizabeth." Bella cooed to the little girl. _So thier names are Mason and Elizabeth, how ironic. Edward's Mother's name was Elizabeth and thier last name was Mason. _They both fell asleep quickly. _She loves those children so much, she would be a great mother. _I noticed Evalyn and Sage had fallen asleep in the corner of the room. Bella went and sat on her bed so i could treat her wounds.

"So you going to tell me what really happened, and don't lie to me i can smell vampire all over you." I stated. "I ran in to HIM while he was killing Elizabeth and Mason's parents. I intervened before he killed them too. I got my pups to run off with them, HE tackled me. HE carved his name into my back, beat me, and then ran off laughing to himself." she answered in a hate filled voice.

_That bastard hurt my sweet daughter! Wow I guess Bella does already feel like a daughter to me! _I froze. "Your saying Conner did this to you!" I whispered, trying to with hold the anger i felt. She just nodded. I unfroze to treat her wounds. _That, that basterd inflicted on her! _I quickly assesed her wounds, i cleaned the gash in her back and saw the old scar of a rose, set her arm and her three ribs._ My God he beat the living shit out of her! I am personally going to kill him for doing this to my daughter. _

"Bella i am going to give you some morphine so you might want to lay down, it is going to make you sleepy but it will take away the pain." I stated .She did as i asked her, and I gave her the morphine._ I am not going to leave her alone here tonight. That bastard could come and try to kill them all during my absence._"I am going to stay here all night Bella so you and the kids are safe. Don't worry the farthest i''ll be is in the next wing." I comforted just as she was about to slip into unconsioness.

Soon after she fell into a deep sleep. I walked over to the door and steped out to call the family. _I was not going to have Bella live alone especially with the children, she is to weak to handle all of that right now. I also don't want to have her worrying over when her phycotic vampire is going to come and try to kill them all. _

* * *

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello Carlisle!" Esme answered cheerfully. "Hi dear. Would you mind putting me on speaker and getting everyone in the living room." I replied. _I love my wife!! _"One sec." she stated. "Everyone in the living room now, Carlisle want to speak with us." I heard her call in the back round.

A few minutes later

I had just hung up the phone with my family and they had all agreed that Bella and company should come stay at our house for awhile. _Now all i have to do is convince Bella. That should be an interesting conversation. _I could hear Bella's rapid breathing and pounding heart so i walked into the room. She was still sound asleep but she was tossing and turning. _Probably a nightmare._


	7. HURRY EVALYN

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sage, Evalyn, Mason, Elizabeth and Conner!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**AN: How do guys like it? It is a bit short but i think the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Sorry about the long wait I'm in honors English so my teacher gave me like three projects that were due on the same day it sucked but i should be OK for the next few days so i might update sometime this week but i am not making any promises. O and check out my other story Young and Alone!! It is really good. Thx to everyone who reviewed it was a great motivation to write so thanks alot!!**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

1 AM

I awoke with that same searing pain on my back but it was duller than before. _What the...O no he's back and heading our way. SHIT! _I quickly jumped out of the hospital bed, ignoring the pain that wash through my body, and ran to Elizabeth and Mason, waking them up. "Hey guys get out of bed and get behind me!" I whispered to them urgently.

They didn't question and did what i asked. _They probably know something is up. _The small commotion I made woke my pups, who immediately started growling. The searing in my back increased, i hissed. _He's getting closer. _I backed up so the kids were behind me in a corner, Evalyn, Sage and I were in front of them.

_I got to get Carlisle here now! _"Evalyn, go get Carlisle." I ordered in a rush. The door was cracked so she was able to get out.

The next few minutes were spent in a tense silence, until it was broken by the room's window shattering as Conner lept into the room. _HURRY UP EVALYN! _He had a sinister smirk on his face as he stocked up to me. I glared at him with disgust. "What do you want?" I snarled. Elizabeth and Masen whimpered behind me.

_I won't let him hurt them again. _"Oh Isabella, my dear, you should know I just wanted to finish my meal, that you so rudely interrupted." Conner replied calmly without his smirk leaving his face. _Not gonna happen_ I growled loudly. "Leave Conner, there is no meal for you here." I spat.

"O, my dear you are severely mistaken, there are two right behind you and yourself but I'm saving you for later." he replied placidly. My whole body tensed up at his statement and Sage snarled. _Like i am going to let that happen._ "I will not let you harm them." I growled. "We will see my dear." he stated as he started his slow advance. _SHIT!_

* * *

MPOV

Mommy (Bella) woke us up and told us to get behind her. She sounded panicked._ I wonder whats wrong. _She back me and Liza into a corner, while Evalyn, Sage and her stood in front of us. _Somethings not right._Mommy told Evalyn to go get Dr. Cullen.

_I wonder why mommy would need Dr. Cullen. He is just like the bad man (Conner) only nicer and good. I mean there both vampires but for some reason he isn't scary. _

We stood there for awhile, and the air was thick with tension until the window broke and the bad man came in. _NO not him! _Liza and I were holding onto each other and shaking. Mommy snarled something at him, we were to scared to listen, so we both let out a whimper. They talked for a few minutes but then he started to come towards us. _No not again I can't lose my new mommy, please no. _Liza and I started to sob.

Elizabeth's POV

The bad man started to come closer to mommy and us. _No please don't hurt my mommy. _Mase and I started to sob when all of the sudden Dr. Cullen ran into the room growling. He ran up to mommy and growled louder at the bad man. _Maybe Dr. Cullen can make him go away._ Mommy yelled at the bad man too but we were crying to loud to hear what she said.

The bad man jumped out of the window and walked up to it. Mommy relaxed and let out a sigh. We ran to her and latched onto her legs and started to cry again. _Mommy's safe, the bad man is gone! _They were not because we were scared they were because we were happy she was safe. Mommy didn't know that so she tried to comfort us.

_Silly mommy._Dr. Cullen asked if she was OK, mommy nodded but i could feel she was shaking. _I wonder if mommy was scared of the bad man too. _Dr. Cullen gave her a hug and mommy started to cry. She cried for a long time, then i think she fell asleep. Dr. Cullen picked her up and said we were going to go to his house so Mase and i grabbed onto his pant legs.

_I don't think the bad man can get us as long as we are with Dr. Cullen._

* * *

CPOV

It was about 1 am and i was "sleeping" in the doctor's quarters. I didn't want to be this far away from Bella and the kids but the rest of the staff said i either take a nap here or they would sent me home. I was not going to go home so i went to take a "nap". All of the sudden i hear shouts. "Someone catch that dog!" "Get that thing out of here." "Catch her!" "Don't let her disturb ." _Yea the dogs gonna wake me up, it's more likely to be your shouts. _

Evalyn's scent washed into the room. _Why would Evalyn be looking for me. _I walked out of my quarters to see Evalyn dodging people and run up to me. She latched her teeth onto my coat and pulled me towards the way she came, she looked quite panicked. _Oh No! Bella! _"I will take her back to Bella's room." I told the staff who were chasing her. _I've got to hurry. _She let go of my coat as soon as i started to run human speed towards Bella's room.

As soon as i got out of the sight of people i took off vampire speed towards the room. _Please be okay Bella. _I was about a football field away from the room when i started to hear there conversation."I will not let you harm them." Bella growled. Half a football field away. "We will see my dear." a males' voice stated. The strong scent of vampire hit my nose as i was about 40 feet away. He started his advance.

I reached the door and busted in, snarling. The vampire jumped back in surprise. I glanced at Bella and the kids, who were all backed in a corner unharmed. The vampire crouched. I ran to her side and crouched into a fighting stance also. _He shall not harm them. _"Leave Conner." Bella growled. _So this is the bastard who hurt my two daughters and my son. _I growled louder and barred my teeth. Conner glared at us but straightened out of his crouch and jumped out the window.

I ran to the window to see if he was still there but he had already taken off into the woods. I turned to Bella and watched as her muscles relaxed and she sighed. _At least they are safe, for now. _Elizabeth and Mason ran to her and grabbed onto her legs. Bella winced slightly but quickly covered it up by smiling. They both had tear stained faces but as soon as they grabbed onto her they started to sob more.

She carefully put a hand on each of there shoulders and said comforting words. Evalyn entered the room. _She is so good with them. _"Are you okay Bella?" I asked in concern. She nodded but it was shaky. I walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug. She layed her head on my shoulder and started to sob. She sobbed for about an hour before she collapsed in exhaustion.

_She is emotionally exausted and it is not safe here. I am going to take them home with me. _I scoped her up in my arms. "Elizabeth, Mason we are going to go to my house, OK so follow me." I told them kindly. They both nodded and grabbed onto one of my pant legs. I signed them out and walked slowly to my with Evalyn and Sage following not far behind.

_I should probably call my family. _


	8. The Cullen House

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sage, Evalyn, and Conner!!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**Sorry for the late update I had kike 4 projects to do so I couldn't update so sorry!!!**

**Chapter 8**

CPOV

I had just finished the call to my family when Mason and Elizabeth fell asleep in the backseat of my . Sage and Evalyn where curled up with them but were still awake. Bella was in the passenger's seat out cold. The call to my family had gone well and most were excited to have them coming. Jasper was a bit nervous. Esme was ecstatic that she could cook. Rosalie was well Rosalie, happy and angry. Edward was worried for their safety. Alice was excited she could go shopping for them. Emmett was happy to have new playmates.

_Not that I am ever going to let him rough house with them. _I was speeding down the road at 150 mph to get to the house. _I still can't believe that bastard had the nerve to show up at the hospital. _I pulled the car into the drive way and woke Sage and Evalyn. My family was standing on the porch. _Edward can you get Bella for me so I can get the kids. _Edward nodded as I got out of the car and he then ran up to the passengers' door.

He pulled Bella out gently and started to take her towards the house. I opened the back door and let the wolves out. I then scooped the kids out and followed Edward into the house. As I entered the house I noticed Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room with Bella in his lap and Sage at his feet. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, with the kids settled in my lap and Evalyn eyeing me.

The rest family soon joined us on the other couches. _I am guessing they painted the twins and Bella's rooms so the paint isn't dry yet. _Edward nodded again. "Carlisle what exactly happened at the hospital? You never did go into detail; you just said it wasn't safe for them there." Alice stated breaking the silence. "Well Conner showed up, he is the vampire that gave Bella that scar." I began. I replayed the incident in my mind before I told them.

Edward heard it and he was angry/horrified. I got the same reactions from my family as I told them everything, by the time I had finished it was around dawn. We decided to put Bella in Edward's room to sleep and the twins in mine/Esme's room.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

I woke up in a room I had never seen before. Mase was lying next to me on the bed and so were Evalyn and Sage. Mase was still asleep but I couldn't find mommy anywhere. _I wonder where she is._ I put my hand on Evalyn's shoulder and pushed it a few times until she woke up. _Finally! _

Evalyn looked at me with her question face on. "Evalyn, can you take me to mommy?" I asked her. She nodded and jumped off the bed. _Now that's my pup._I hopped down slowly so Mase wouldn't wake up. Evalyn waited for me to get on her back. I wiped my eyes so I could get the sleep out of them and then I jumped up onto her back._ She is so warm!_

She walked out of the door and down the hall to a door. _I wonder where we are? _Evalyn stopped there so I jumped off of her back and opened the door. Inside there was a really pretty room; it was gold and black, had a wall full of CD's and another wall that was made out of a window. _WOW this is a cool room._

I looked around the room for mommy and found her lying on a black couch on the other side of the room. She was sleeping but there was still room to lie on the couch so I went and laid next to her. I snuggled into her and fell asleep but before I did I felt her arms go around me.

_I love you mommy!_

* * *

MPOV

I woke up and watched as Evalyn and Liza left the room. _I wonder where they're going….probably to the bathroom._ I fell back to sleep with that thought.

1 hour later

I woke up again but I noticed that mommy, Evalyn, and Liza were not there. _Where are they? Liza and Evalyn are probably with mommy so maybe Sage can take me to them. _I looked over at Sage to find him asleep still so I started to poke his shoulder. I poked and poked and poked. _Is he ever going to get up?_ I finally got sick of poking him and shoved his shoulder, he woke up quite quickly. _Finally!_

Sage jumped off of the bed and then looked at me in a question face. "Sage, can you take me to mommy, Evalyn and Elizabeth?" I asked him with puppy eyes. He nodded and waited for me to get on his back. I jumped off of the bed and onto his back as fast as I could. I grabbed onto a patch of fur to hold onto and Sage started out of the door. _Good pu_p! He walked down a hall to a door and stopped so I got off. The door was open so I just walked right in.

Mommy and Liza were lying on a black couch in the middle of a really cool room, sleeping. _I like this room!_Evalyn was lying on the floor near the couch. There wasn't any room left on the couch to lie on but I did find a bean bag chair on the other side of the room. _I could sleep on that but how am I going to get it over here it's so big or at least it is bigger that I am._ I walked up to the bean bag and tried to move it but it was too big.

_I could ask Evalyn and Sage for help._"Sage, Evalyn, can you help me move this next to the couch?" I asked in a whisper. They nodded and came over to help. They each grabbed an end of the bean bag and I grabbed a center part, we pulled it up to the couch. YAY! "Thank you!" I whisper yelled with a smile. I jumped onto the bean bag and laid down to sleep. Sage came and laid down next to me so I could be warm.

_I hope we can do something fun with mommy today._ Soon after that I fell to sleep.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to find myself lying in a room I have never seen before. I was lying on a black couch, Elizabeth was sleeping next to me and Mason was on a bean bag next to the couch. Sage was next to Mason and Evalyn was sitting next to the open door. I sat up on the couch and held back a hiss as a zing of pain washed through my ribs. _Maybe I should wake them up and we can figure out where we are._"Elizabeth, Mason, it is time to get up." I stated as I nudged one of each of their shoulders.

Elizabeth and Mason woke up quite quickly for kids. _Jeez their faster than I am in the morning._ I got up from the couch and helped the kids get up. "Mommy I'm hungry." Mason told me. _Since when do they call me mommy? Well it doesn't really matter I love them like my own kids anyways. _"OK, then let's go get something to eat." I answered. _It would help if I knew where in god's name I was._

"Yea lets go, I bet Dr. Cullen has lots of yummy food here!" Elizabeth piped in. _What is that suppose to mean?_ "Dr. Cullen?" I asked. "Yea, mommy we are at Dr. Cullen's house." Mason said. _Well_ _hopefully I won't have a panic attack while I am here._ "Oh OK, lets go get you guys some food." I said with fake enthusiasm. We all walked out of the room and down the stairs. When we reached the first floor I walked them over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

_I am going to laugh if they have this thing fully stocked._ It was. I chuckled to myself as I pulled out ingredients to make PB&J's. _WOW a fully stocked fridge in a house of vampires, who never eat human food._ I slowly made three PB&J's and set them on the table. _Stupid broken arm._ I then looked through the cabinets and found some dog food. I pulled out two cans, poured them in a bowl and set it on the floor.

"Eat up everyone." I said. I then cleaned up what I pulled out and put it away. I walked over to the table to sit and eat. _I wonder where the Cullen's are._ We ate in a calming silence that was soon broken by the front door opening and the Cullen's walking in.

_So they have returned._


	9. Long time no see

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sage, Evalyn, and Conner!!! I am not Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**Again sorry for not updating in so long!!! I hope i can update soon on both stories but i am not sure cuz school starts tomorrow so no promises but i will try!!!**

**Chapter 9**

CPOV

We arrived home from our hunt to find Bella, Masen, and Elizabeth eating at the table. _I'm _agreement. Mason and Elizabeth glanced up at us as we walked in. Bella watched us warily as we came through the door.

"Long time no see, Carlisle." She remarked sarcastically and smirked. I smiled back. Mason and Elizabeth decided to make themselves known by jumping out of the seats and running up to me.

"Dr. Cullen!" they shouted joyously as the grabbed onto my legs. I chuckled and so did the rest of my family. "Hello Mason, Elizabeth." I greeted. I nodded toward the wolves in the kitchen, eating. "Guys come back and finish eating." She ordered motherly. Mason and Elizabeth detached themselves from my legs and went back to the table. Once they were seated, Bella started to eat but her eyes never left us.

_She must be very protective of them. I guess we should join them at the table to talk._ I walked to the table and sat down. My family followed, slowly. "Mommy, who are those people sitting next to Dr. Cullen?" Elizabeth asked. _Since when did they call Bella, mommy? Hmmm she doesn't seem too surprised so they must have called her it before. _

"That is Dr. Cullen's family." Bella replied sweetly. "What are their names?" Mason questioned. "If you eat your sandwich I am sure they will tell you." Bella answered. "OK!" they both replied, excitedly. _She sure knows how to get them to do stuff._

* * *

BPOV

We finished eating and were headed to the living room to introduce everyone to the twins. I trailed behind everyone else with Sage at my side; Evalyn was walking with the kids up front. The Cullen's and the twins walked into the living room. I froze a few feet from the entry way, all I could see was the blood that was spilled everywhere the night my parents were slaughtered.

The memory of that night kept flashing through my mind. _Like hell I am going to go in there! There was so much blood that night, it was everywhere._My stomach churned from the memory. "Bella are you going to join us?" Carlisle asked. I didn't respond, I was to occupied watching my parents murder over again.

"Bella, are you OK?" Edward questioned. I was still unable to respond. _There is so much blood……so so so much blood….it is everywhere and the pain……it hurts so bad….the pain....WAIT! The pain…it's real I am not imagining it._ The pain is what brought me back to reality. The Cullen's were all looking at me with concern. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and felt a zing of pain in my back.

_Damn it he is close by._ I took a small step back and the pain lessened but when I stepped forward it increased. I hissed in pain and annoyance. HE was going to my house, as soon as I realized this I darted toward the front door. I flung it open and ran out, pushing past the horrific pain and pushing myself faster.

_I have to get there before he does._ Sage followed close behind, snarling because he could sense the danger we were heading towards.

* * *

CPOV

I watched as Bella froze at the entrance way to the living room. Her eyes clouded over a bit as if she was watching something happen when it wasn't. I glanced around the room to see what was upsetting her so badly. I looked at all of my family members including the twins but soon figured out it wasn't us it was the room itself.

_Oh my god! How could I be so stupid; this is the same room her parents were murdered in! We should have gone to a different room, she is reliving the murder._

Everyone was watching Bella with worried looks. "Bella, are you OK?" Edward questioned, apparently he wasn't paying attention to my thoughts. Bella didn't respond, she just kept staring blankly at the room. A few minutes passed before she seemed to come out of her trance. The glaze on her eyes lifted and her eyes focused. She stepped back a tiny bit as if testing something and then stepped forward.

_What is she doing?_ She let out a hiss as she did so. It was a hiss of pain but also annoyance. Her face then went through a range of emotions, realization, hatred, horror, and then stopped on determination. _Oh please don't do anything rash, Bella!_Just then Bella dashed out the front door with Sage snarling at her heals. We all just stood frozen in place from shock, well all of us except the twins and Evalyn.

Evalyn immediately herded the twins into a corner and stood protectively in front of them. "It's the bad man isn't it Evalyn." Elizabeth said in terror. Evalyn just looked at her. "She went to stop him didn't she?" Mason continued. Evalyn whined in response. _No she couldn't possibly have gone to confront Conner. She couldn't possible know where he is, could she?_ "Jasper, what was Bella feeling right before she left?" I questioned.

"She was feeling mostly determination but there was an underling hint of pain; in her back, I believe." Jasper replied. _It can't be! Bella's scar can't possibly be telling her when HE is close by, it just can't! _I jumped to my feet and ran to the front door vampire speed. "Everyone I want you to stay put and don't follow me unless I call for you." I ordered as I raced outside.

I followed Bella's scent into the forest and continued following it until I could see Bella's house. I stayed out of sight as I watched Bella stand in the small clearing outside of her house. Bella motioned for Sage to go get something and he ran into the house.

_What could she possibly need from the house?_

* * *

BPOV

I waited silently for Sage to return with my lighter. The pain in my back was increasing which could only mean one thing, HE was getting closer and fast. _Hurry up and get out here Sage! _I waited for about another minute before Sage emerged from the house and set the lighter in my hand.

_Thank god Carlisle told me about a vampire's only weakness._ The pain increased tenfold.

_HE is here!_


End file.
